Various 1,1-difluoro-2,2-dihaloethyl difluoromethyl ethers have been described in the prior art and are known for use as inhalation anesthetics. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,469,011; 3,527,811; 3,527,812; and 3,527,813. The most commonly used is the compound 1,1,2-trifluoro-2-chloroethyl difluoromethyl ether also known as enflurane. Although the metabolic pathways of enflurane have not been defined, it is known the compound is metabolized in the body to produce inorganic fluorides in the blood which can cause renal dysfunction. See Barr et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Therap. 188, 257 (1974); Mazze et al., Anesthesiology 46, 265 (1977); and Eichhorn et al., Anesthesiology 45, 557 (1976). In addition, elevated levels of serum bromides released from metabolized material containing bromine is responsible for post-anesthetic depression.